1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pots for growing plants, and in particularly to pots which have multiple, interlocking sections.
2. Prior Art
Many different molded plastic pots have been advanced, including hanging baskets or pots. A manual technique has been developed to make a hanging pot or basket which appears to have the plant stems growing right out of the side walls of the basket. This is done by melting (in plastic) or drilling holes through the side walls of an ordinary hanging pot, and then pushing, poking and forcing a plant stem through these holes. The technique is severely limited because of the difficulty of getting the plant stems, and all of the leaves through the hole unbroken. In one process for doing this, the entire plant is wrapped into a tube of plastic film, and is crushed down so that the plastic film tube with the plant inside can be forced through the opening. Even this may damage the leaves, and is a messy, time consuming process.